Paranoia
by GreenTeaDrinker
Summary: Staring with a horrified expression, His heart ready to burst. The man who had just helped him a moment ago, was lying on the subway tracks. Dead. Songfic to Paranoia. Slight VietnamXThailand, T. if you don't like the idea, don't read :D May be a bit OOC


_**A/N: The original song is in Korean, therefore the lyrics below are a translation. It was heavily inspired by the lyrics and interpretation.**_

_**hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Small Notes: Kiku Honda= Japan**_

_**Wang Yao= China**_

_**Lien Chung= Vietnam**_

_**Kasem Chao = Thailand**_

_**Xiao Mei= Taiwan**_

_**P.s I don't own Hetalia and I don't own Paranoia by Epik high. Although, I admit, I wish I did.**_

* * *

_Plastered, I scurry onto the streets._

_ I was drinking Gin with my old bastardly friends. _

_F__eelin' sick to my stomach I think: _

_'It'd be nice to get home and fall asleep in peace'_

* * *

"Okay Kiku~ Ciaaaooo~" His friend said waving his hand rapidly.

His personality didn't appear much diffrent from when he hadn't drunk, some would think the young italian was completly sober.

"h-hai! Sayonara, Vargas *hic*-san" He slurred as he waved sluggishly as he stumbled into the road, white shoes getting muddied by the puddle he was standing in.

The latter waved back, once more, before hurrying back into the bar, to regreet his friends. Leaving the drunken Japanese man to fend the cold -and vomiting- by himself.

He felt sick to his stomach. Panting, he pressed an elbow to the nearest brick building. Sweat made his snow-colored suit feel like hell, and all those drinks made his head pound-it's not like he had _intended _to induce that much Alcohol- He bit his inner cheek. Trying to avoid having his lunch come out of his mouth in a disgusting mess.

He breathed in and out trying to calm his angry stomach. His eyes fluttered as his mind numbed a bit. He was having trouble staying awake. Pressing his lips in a thin line he walked -if you can call what he did, that- to the station. Raven hair getting wet by the cold rain.

"_All i want is to sleep in peace"_

* * *

_The time's 11:50, it's early, _

_When I get to the station _

_I pull out a cig. Stick it into my mouth and light it and the shadow arising in between the smoke, _

_I blow out... Even now..._

* * *

Squinting at the clock tower, eyes stinging from the lights, he made out 11:50pm. He moaned, each step down the stairs caused a pressure that made him extremely discomfortable. His hands turned abit red from rust, the aftermath of holding the railing. The last time that must have been cleaned must have been when it first opened.

He coughs as he passes by a gang of boys, roughly sixteen to eighteen year olds smoking a pack of cigarettes. He bites his lip as he weakly pushes the door open.

* * *

_he comes into my view. _

_Gasping for breath her steps, her behavior everything looks unsteady _

_'bout her going into the subway with me. _

_Casually, I try startin' some small talk "Hey! Hey! Girl!" _

_Why does she keep goin' and ignoring me?_

* * *

"Sir, I am sorry, but you must pay to enter" The man said behind the counter, the look in his eyes said_ 'I'm not changing my mind' _

"but, you don't understand! i have no car, my friends are at a bar and i have no other alternative!" The other man said slightly alarmed at the thought of sleeping in the cold, streets.

"Excuse me~aru! Excuse me please!" a voice said, the sounds of steps were heard, then he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes.

"Please, a ticket~aru" He panted, he was trembling, he looked as though he was alarmed by something. On his neck were hickeys and red marks that vaguely were in the shapes of fingers. The panting man looked at the one staring. He looked as though his eyes were about to pop out.

XxX

The Chinese stared at him, and in a moment of great hope -to be saved from what he was running from- said. "i'll pay for him too~aru" he said hastily reaching in his pocket, fingers wrapping around the smooth leather. He pulled out the money. The counterman handed them the tickets, he took his, inserted it in and rushed down the stairs in hope that he would not be alone with this man.

His phone vibrated, he flipped it open and saw a text that only caused his blood to run cold.

**From: Arthur Kirkland**

**Subject: Where in bloody hell are you!?**

**Where are you! Alfred's been snivelling about it for the past hour!**

He snapped it shut, and tried to remember what happened. "I was at his house.. and..." He stopped his train of memories, to refrain from crying. He marched furthur from the stairs when he heard running. He pressed his lips together. He ignored his aching limbs and walked faster.

* * *

_I followed her just to catch her by the shoulder. _

_When I touched her on the shoulder, _

_surprised her body suspended in mid air. _

_And eyes that I caught a glimpse at, _

_Fell off to the ground in terror in a shriek of terror._

* * *

"uh... please! please wait up!" A voice pleaded from behind him, it was the man from earlier. He gulped and said. "what?" He snapped, usually he wouldn't be so mean but he was so shaken that he had no choice. the man opened and closed his mouth for a while. "My name's Yao, Wang Yao. No, i'm not interested in adding you on facebook" He snorted inwardly, it was quite funny.

"Uh... uhm... no wait! i... i.." The man with black hair stumbled with his words, eyes rather bloodshot, his breath smelled of Alcohol

_He's DRUNK~aru! _His mind yelled. He walked furthur down in alarm.

"No wait i want to say-" he said walking after Yao,

"Your name?" Yao cut him off with a squeak, hoping he didn't sound too weak, he was a black belt in martial arts.

"Honda Kiku" The japanese said then raised his voice abit to add -trying to contradict his 'THEN THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU ~ARU!"-

"please! listen" as the Chinese man covered his ears like a child chanting what sounded like a chinese lullaby.

He reached out, to commit a rare moment where he actually touched someone.

"NO! Dont touch me~aru!" Then Yao screamed as he felt inable to feel the ground beneath his feet, he shrieked...Then he felt nothing. He saw nothing, He smelt nothing, He touched nothing, He tasted nothing,He was nothing.

* * *

_On the ground, with her neck snapped, _

_did she die (perhaps) coldly?_

_ In the blood in front o' her eyes? _

_Her pupild are still seeking me..._

* * *

Staring with a horrified expression, His heart ready to burst. The man who had just helped him a moment ago, was lying on the subway tracks. Dead.

No blood, no gore, it wasn't like in those horror movies he occaisonally watched. It was just... death. Uncomfortable and frightening. Kiku's breathing hitched and his head pounded. He grabbed Yao from the train tracks, propping him on the dusty floor.

He stared closer, long, shoulder leinght brown hair, creamy white skin and -now alarmed- amber eyes. _no one must know about this! _his drunken mind urged hysterically.

* * *

_I was on the middle of my way home from work._

_In the middle of the night, _

_I stop in the city's red fog..._

* * *

"Lien, are you SURE?" Her friend said standing in the doorway,

her thin eyebrows creased in worry. Lien turned to look at the girl dressed in peach-ish pink. She knew her friend meant well, but if she continued to be stubborn, she would have to be firm.

In any case: In Lien's eyes: No was No.

"Mei, i'm sure" She replied nodding her head in an affermative manner.

"But it's _Raining,_ and it's late..." Mei trailed off fiddling with her fingers, hoping she'd convince her back in, so they could talk about fashion and cute things. Mei, being the stubborn girl she was, didn't want to take no for an answer.

"I can't" The second girl said her green _Ao dai* _getting wetter and wetter by the moment.

"You can!" her friend contradicted jumping up and down, slightly.

"I have work tomorow, and I have to make lunch, I wan't to clean at my flat" She said, slightly more firm then she was before. Mei hang her head in defeat.

Feeling slightly guilty she added:

"I'll come around tomorrow okay?" The Thai girl seemed to perk up abit, her rather orangy brown hair bobbed abit as she nodded eagerly.

Giving her friend a wave, Lien walked throught the fog, which to her it appeared slightly reddish from the lights.

Dispite the cold rain, Lien Chung enjoyed her walk to the subway quite alot. It was calming after all the laughing, and gave her a calming feeling in her heart, she closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the raindrops hit her soft skin. It was going to be a great end to a great night, she couldn't wait to get home!

* * *

_Sure she's going to miss the last train._

_ Panting for breath, she stomps down the stairs._

_ She barely makes it inside the closing doors._

* * *

The night deescalated at that point. A car passed -a black buggy to be exact- and in one swift motion, drenched her in water and she was running late for the last subway.

Muddy water squished between her toes uncomfortably. her wet hair plastering her face, and her outfit, sticking to her slim frame, making her movements heavy.

Spotting the subway station throught the thick fog she previously enjoyed, she ran like no tomorow, in hopes of getting in a warmer enviroment.

Much to her displeasure, being in the middle of may, there was air conditionning. Meaning, the underground trains are _not _prepared for chilly night like theese.

Ignoring the janitor's feverish protest against her running, mostly because of dirt on the freshly clean floors then the possibilities of her falling and breaking her skull.

Panting, she threw herself onto the counter, "one...ticket...please" she stopped between each words to gasp for air. The man's eyes looked brighter when she did that.

"sure thing miss" he said, cheerful because his boss had rewarded his 'outstanding' goal of two months at work, Because honestly, in that particular subway station, with it's cracking tiles, the number of crimes that had occured, oh, and not to mention it's _putrid _smell, it's a wonder a person could last a day.

She payed for her ticket, hurry was evident on her face yet the man couldn't help but comment: "you look like a man from earlier"

She stared in confusion, Did she look like a man?

"uh...okay?" she stretched the 'kay' part as she backed away with her thin piece of paper called a subway ticked, and resumed running down the stairs blindly. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen down the loose stairs, or missed a step -which would have ended as disastrously as the latter- Gasping for air, she barely makes it in the compartement. The door closes and she slumps down on a sky blue chair, that wasn't as soft as it looked.

* * *

_Sitting down to catch her breath, it's already 1:10._

_ There's the cold feeling in the clattering sound of metal._

_ Not even any students or drunks, only silence. Just her and a couple in the far corner_

* * *

She gasped for air and looked at her silver wristwatch, the small hand was on the 1, the longer one was on the ten. She heard metal clatter as the gears started moving, the train advanced. She opened her mouth and let out a long yawn not even making an effort to look presentable by blocking her mouth as she did so. She rubbed her eyes and started to regret her desicision, it was cold, sticky, and smelly in the cart, not to mention her wet clothes didn't please her much either.

She looked around, and noticed two people in the corner, both boys, both rather handsome. One had raven hair, and bloodshot eyes, which made her wonder if he was drunk, the other was light brown haired and wide, alarmed looking eyes, yet strangly expressionless. He was staring at her, deep into her eyes.

_Are they a couple? Am I bothering them? _She wondered.

* * *

_getting the idea that she wants to change seats, _

_she don't know why she can't move, _

_She breaks out in Goosebumps. _

_from the girl keep lookin' up at her..._

* * *

Something in the long haired man's stare bothered her, she felt as though she wanted to change places, but her legs refused to move, as if frozen, She noticed goosebumps trailing up her skin, feeling the stranging sensation of her pale hair on her arms stand up.

She her heart tightened, she grew a bit paranoid, the man kept on staring at her. Not blinking, his irises not moving to look at the black haired man who looked strangely nervous, He just stared, as if he was dead.

* * *

_Even trying to turn her head, that gaze is fixed. _

_Closing and reopening her eyes... _

_The girl's strange lack of expression..._

* * *

Lien's eyes were glued to the man's gaze, hoping he would grow uncomfortable and look away. She blinked several times in hope that he wasn't looking at _her. _It disturbed her that the man had a strange lack of any other expression other then alarm.

* * *

_At the subway's fird stop, finally a man approaches a seat on her side. _

_Seeking a little relief, when the door closes and train takes off,_

_ She looks towards the girl, that gaze is still there._

* * *

A man with Spikey cappochino colored hair carying pad thai walks in and settles down besides her.

Lien feels calmer as the door closes, now she wasn't alone.

The train advances, and without noticing her gaze falls upon the man, He's still looking at her, with those same golden brown eyes.

* * *

_The man gets suspicious too._

_ with his lips shut tight. _

_The sound of his light breath a whisper..._

* * *

The man that walks in, he just came from babysitting his girlfriends brother. It had ended awfully. She broke up with him,just because he wasn't so good with children. He sighed, a frowned slightly. he felt the feeling of cold fabric on his dry white suit -he carried an umbrella- His gaze averts from the fast food commercial to the girl.

She appeared to be Vietnamese, she was fairly good looking, not what he would call 'beautiful' but she was decent, brown hair in a ponytail and golden eyes. He noticed a bit of fear on her face and traced were her eyes were. He stared at the man.

He wasn't blinking, he wasn't looking away, he just seemed to stare right through her.

He bit his lip and grew more aware of the situation. He fiddles with his pad thai takeout box's handle, He wondered if he should tell her...

_"Excuse me, hurry and get off at the next stop" _-he whispered in her ear-

_"why" _-she said, peeling her gaze off the 'dead' man and to him, blushing slightly-

_"that girl"** _

The door opens and he grabs her hand in his and pulls her out, in a hurry.

XxXxXx

Kiku woke up the next morning, completly sober, yet last night events being a blur. He felt as though he had forgotten something important, he brushed it off as forgetting to feed his pet, he did his usual routines, stretched, teeth brushes, brushing hair, looking for a clean kimono to put on.

He folds his suit from last night, that he noticed was thrown all willy nilly. Stretching his arms above his head giving a slight "mmppht" he walks down the stairs. He stared in confusion as he saw a man lying on his couch, staring at the white popcorn ceiling.

He was about to ask _'Sir, what are you doing here?' _then he remembered the what he had accidently done, Panicking he wonders what to do, he hyperventalates _'What am i going to DO?!" _he thought hysterically pacing around the room. Tears spilled down his cheeks, the corner of his mouth twitched

Promptly, in an embrassingly graceful motion, he threw up. His phone beeped, and he knew he would have to lie about why he was sick and sounded as though he was crying,

he knew he would have to find a way to make sure no one enters,

and he knew he was going have to live with the guilt...

* * *

_Has her breath stopped cold now?_

_Has her heart turned cold now? _

_Am I being watched from somewhere? _

_How long will she be following me?_

* * *

Lien looked at the sun, it was bright, she was shocked how after what she experienced last night, it could still shine.

Her Phone beeped, she flipped it open and saw a text

**From: Kasem Chao**

**Subject: Last night**

**Look, let us not talk about last night ever again.**

She replied back, digits hitting numbers quickly, several spelling mistakes were made but nothing autocorrect wouldnt handle.

**From: Lien Chung**

**subject: Re:Last night**

**yes... besides, we dont know if he was really dead and killed.**

Two minutes later, a reply.

**From: Kasem Chao**

**Subject: Re:Re:Last night**

**He was, i'm certain. Say... all thing's aside, I know you may be shaken up. Will you do the honor and see a movie with me?**

She thought for a moment, She still had alot of guilt pent up in her. But without thinking she typed in

**From: Lien Chung**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Last night**

**Sure.**

_They knew they would have to live with the guilt too..._

* * *

_Has her breath stopped cold now. _

_Has her heart turned cold now? _

_Am I being watched from somewhere? _

_How long will she resent me?_


End file.
